


Все так просто

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dating, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Дэнни ненавидел свою жизнь, правда. А конкретнее, он ненавидел тот день, когда лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт вмешался в его расследование и украл у него улики, а заодно привычный распорядок жизни и душевное равновесие.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 31





	Все так просто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). Log in to view. 



Проснулся Дэнни от внезапного, бьющего в лицо солнца. Открыв глаза, вместо солнца он обнаружил в паре дюймов от своего носа ярко светящий фонарь. А за фонарем — Стива, которого Дэнни едва мог разглядеть из-за мельтешащих перед глазами белых пятен. 

— Выключи, — приказал Дэнни. Точнее, попытался: во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, а язык будто прилип к нёбу.

— И тебе доброе утро. 

Фонарь погас, комната снова погрузилась в темноту. Пока глаза Дэнни к ней привыкали, Стив поднялся с кровати, и Дэнни с трудом заставил себя не жалеть об этом.

Он откинул одеяло и сел. Судя по бледному свету, пробравшемуся сквозь жалюзи, было утро, а значит, слишком рано, если учесть, что не спали все до трех ночи. Стив же, словно в подтверждение того, что он не человек и поэтому может нормально функционировать после четырех часов сна, выглядел совершенно бодрым, без малейшей тени усталости на гладко выбритом лице. А еще, подпирая спиной стену, он выглядел как чистейшее искушение в привлекательном, поджаром теле. Чертов засранец.

— Ты единственный, кто стал бы спать в футболке, когда на улице жара за тридцать, — небрежно заметил Стив. — И почему меня это не удивляет?

Поскольку Дэнни еще держался за остатки самообладания, он не предложил Стиву снять с него эту футболку. Лишь пожал плечами и отвел глаза, спуская ноги с кровати. С дивана. С дивана-кровати. Стоило бы уже купить настоящую кровать, серьезно, но с другой стороны, точно не стоило думать о кроватях, пока Стив находился так близко.

— Не знаю, — ответил Дэнни. — И не знаю, зачем ты здесь и зачем светишь фонарем мне в лицо, когда я пытаюсь спать. Разве это не преступление против человечества? Уверен, в цивилизованном мире это считалось бы преступлением. Но тут, разумеется, не цивилизованный мир.

— Замок на твоей входной двери — просто смех, и мне ведь нужно было тебя как-то разбудить.

— Вообще-то нет, тебе не нужно было меня будить. — Дэнни пригладил рукой волосы. — Ты ведь помнишь, что мы не очень рано легли спать? Пиво, бар — тебе это ни о чем не говорит? Ой, подожди, а может, ты помнишь, как нас выкинули из бара, или того идиота, что клеился к Коно и не понимал слова «нет»? Пожалуйста, скажи, что помнишь его физиономию, когда он грохнулся на асфальт?

— О, да. — Улыбка, озарившая лицо Стива, ничуть не умерила раздражение Дэнни. Дэнни любил поспать, и если Стив считал нормальным вваливаться в его квартиру ни свет, ни заря, то пусть знает, что одной милой улыбки будет мало, чтобы загладить свою вину. — А еще я вряд ли забуду, как Чин справился с приятелями идиота, — продолжал Стив. — Или твою попытку заговорить зубы вышибале. Старик, я обожаю нашу команду.

— Это чудесно. Нет, серьезно, это просто потрясающе, что ты входишь в контакт со своими эмоциями и все такое, молодец, отличная работа. Просто, тебя не затруднит делать это где-нибудь… не здесь, чтобы я мог вернуться к своим делам и спать дальше?

Стив подогнул ногу и уперся ей в стену.

— У нас на флоте есть правило: кто может допоздна гулять, тот может и пораньше встать.

— Как хорошо, что я не на флоте.

— Дэнно, — Стив откинул голову, с ленцой глядя на Дэнни сквозь полуприкрытые веки, — надень уже штаны. Нас ждут дела.

— Дела? — Дэнни все же встал с кровати, оглядел себя сверху вниз и порадовался, что на нем свежие боксеры. Ему пришлось обойти Стива, чтобы достать чистые брюки, и, конечно же, Стив ни на дюйм не сдвинулся, чтобы его пропустить. В конце концов, Стив никогда ничего не упрощал для Дэнни, с чего бы ему начинать сейчас?

— Так какие у нас дела? — раздраженно переспросил Дэнни. Протискиваясь мимо Стива, он без особого успеха пытался касаться его как можно меньше.

— Дела, — ответил Стив. — Плавки захвати.

Дэнни повернулся к нему.

— У нас какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация?

— Нет.

— Тогда я не собираюсь плавать.

— Мы не будем плавать, — усмехнулся Стив. Луч света так осветил часть его лица, что все возражения Дэнни моментально иссякли. 

— Ладно, — только и смог сказать он.

— Подожди. — Стив сделал удивленный вид. — «Ладно»? И никаких долгих споров? Никаких оскорблений в мой адрес, в адрес моих предков и всех, с кем я когда-то общался? Ничего?

— А это что-то изменит? В последнее время я пытаюсь смириться и принять, что случай безнадежный. — Дэнни отвернулся, чтобы надеть штаны, потом потер глаза в попытке разогнать остатки сна. — У тебя жевательная резинка есть?

Конечно же, у Стива она нашлась. В конце концов, он был идеальным живым образцом военно-морского бойскаута-ниндзя.

***

— А почему я за рулем?

— Считай это актом самозащиты. Когда у тебя руль в руках, ты меньше брюзжишь.

Дэнни включил передачу, проверил зеркало заднего вида и отрешенно заметил:

— Я все равно могу тебе врезать.

— Но не станешь. — Стив произнес это с такой уверенностью, что у Дэнни руки зачесались доказать, как он не прав, просто из принципа. И Стив сам был в этом виноват, это из-за него Дэнни тоже начинал вести себя по-детски, и именно этого объяснения Дэнни и будет придерживаться. Надо же ему кого-то винить.

— Зависит от того, куда мы едем. 

Дэнни выехал на центральную дорогу, обсаженную по обочинам пальмами. Ему уже порядком надоели пальмы. Они росли на каждом шагу, этакий неизбежный атрибут острова, но еще хуже? Еще хуже был песок, который проникал повсюду: Дэнни вытряхивал его из одежды, из обуви, из волос и даже из-под ногтей, несмотря на то, что старался держаться подальше от пляжей. Помимо тех случаев, конечно, когда Стив тащил его за собой на какую-нибудь самоубийственную миссию, которая заканчивалась тем, что все друг в друга стреляли, а на Дэнни еще и сваливалась куча бумажной работы.

Пытаясь нашарить солнцезащитные очки, которые всегда держал в машине, Дэнни щурился от яркого света. На ослепительно голубом небе не было ни облачка.

— Чертово солнце, — ругнулся Дэнни себе под нос. В дверном кармане не нащупалось ничего, похожего на очки.

— Ты ненавидишь местные пейзажи, потому что в них больше зелени, чем среди небоскребов, — Стив начал загибать пальцы. — Ты ненавидишь пляж. Ты ненавидишь плавать. Может, ты не возненавидишь то, что находится под водой.

— Ты тащишь меня заниматься снорклингом? — Дэнни очень надеялся, что ему удалось передать голосом всю степень своего скептицизма. Он повернулся к Стиву и обнаружил, что тот с комфортом раскинулся на пассажирском сидении, широко расставив ноги, и откинул голову на подголовник, обнажая шею. Дэнни быстро перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу. В машине стало жарко и душно, хотя вовсю работал кондиционер. 

— Вообще-то я тащу тебя нырять с аквалангом. Кстати, на следующем повороте — налево.

— И зачем мне это? — фыркнул Дэнни, прежде чем повернуть.

— Что, поворачивать налево?

— Нырять с аквалангом.

— Потому что я твой начальник.

Да, подумал Дэнни, спасибо, что напомнил. Серьезно, у Стива был удивительный дар говорить самые очевидные вещи в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Ныряние с аквалангом не входит в мои должностные обязанности. 

Стив небрежно пожал плечами:

— Я всегда могу это в них добавить. Ты не забыл, губернатор говорит, я могу делать все, что захочу?

— Ладно. Тогда убеди меня. — Дэнни вывернул руль, объезжая выбоину. — Какие обстоятельства могут привести меня к погоне за подводным бандитом?

Стив развернулся на сидении, закинув руку на подголовник, и уверенно — даже самодовольно — усмехнулся.

— Да легко. Наркосиндикат, который прячет свой товар под водой.

Дэнни покачал головой:

— Маловероятно.

— Слушай, — тон Стива из невыносимо самодовольного стал просящим, — ну просто попробуй. Может, тебе даже понравится.

— Так же маловероятно.

— Ты ведь не боишься?

— Боюсь? — Дэнни рискнул снова скосить глаза на Стива — ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть чуть изогнутые в дразнящей улыбке губы и ключицу в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Влажная жара в машине мешала Дэнни сконцентрироваться. Он покрепче ухватился за руль. — Я не боюсь. Я вполне резонно опасаюсь покидать свою естественную среду обитания, в которой, кстати, могу дышать без помощи баллона с кислородом. Любой разумный человек этого бы опасался. Но не ты, потому что определение «разумный человек» явно не про тебя.

— Вообще-то, там сжатый воздух, — весело уточнил Стив. — И я был «морским котиком», ты можешь доверить мне свою жизнь.

— Доверить тебе свою жизнь? — Дэнни нажал на педаль газа, и машина дернулась вперед. — Ты это сейчас серьезно? Говоришь такое после того, как в меня стреляли в первый же час работы с тобой?

— Как по мне, так ты выглядишь вполне живым. Поверни направо у указателя «Подводные приключения с Тессой».

— Мой труп неплохо научился притворяться живым.

— Дэнно. — Стив заговорил негромко и серьезно, как делал всегда, когда пытался убедить Дэнни решить какой-нибудь вопрос фирменным «МакГарреттовским» способом, хотя способ этот приводил обычно к кровавой развязке. И больше всего Дэнни бесило, что Стиву удавалось — крайней мере, иногда, — все-таки уговорить его. — Хватит жаловаться. Грейс рассказала мне, как ты считаешь, что после нее я — лучшее, что есть на этом острове. Поэтому для тебя не должно составить особого труда провести со мной немного времени.

Затылок у Дэнни внезапно заледенел, а щеки, наоборот, окатило жаром. Разговор подошел близко, чересчур близко к запретной теме. Давно надо было его закончить. А еще лучше, вообще не начинать.

— Грейси немножко влюблена в тебя, ее словам нельзя доверять. И мне казалось, я научил ее хранить секреты, поэтому, если она тебе что-то рассказала, это все дурное влияние Стэна. Ты в курсе, что он хочет отдать ее на занятия теннисом?

— Значит, ты не говорил, что я лучшее на этом острове помимо Грейс? — Стив наклонился к нему так, что если не отвернуться в сторону от дороги, Дэнни приходилось смотреть на его размытый силуэт. — Ты точно в этом уверен? Я знаю, ты не такой отец, который учит свою дочь врать.

Дэнни не знал, что ответить. Он посмотрел вбок и наткнулся на взгляд Стива, пристальный и немного насмешливый. Холодок пополз от затылка вниз по позвоночнику, и, конечно, Дэнни первым отвел взгляд. 

— Иди нафиг, Стив.

Стив тихо фыркнул и, немного помолчав, заметил:

— Между прочим, ты проехал мимо указателя. Сразу видно наблюдательность и собранность, самые нужные качества опытного детектива.

— Как будто мне есть до этого дело, — флегматично отозвался Дэнни, но тут же испортил впечатление полной невозмутимости — резко нажал на тормоз и развернулся, игнорируя возмущенный гудок ехавшего позади автомобиля.

— Конечно, нет, — губы Стива опять дернулись в улыбке. Дэнни хотелось… сделать что-нибудь, чтобы заставить Стива заткнуться, например, ударить или поцеловать… Нет, плохая идея. Он покрепче сжал пальцы на руле и старательно повернул на нужном съезде. Машина подскочила на очередной выбоине, но он и не подумал притормозить.

— И, кстати, тебя-то почему это так волнует?

— Что именно? — не понял Стив.

— Ненавижу ли я Гавайи и все, что к ним относится.

Стив ответил не сразу. И в его голосе уже не слышалось насмешки, а быстрый взгляд в его сторону подтвердил, что он больше не улыбался.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я вырос здесь.

— Я что-то не заметил у тебя на рубашке значка общества местных гидов. 

— Считай это особым отношением.

Дэнни вскинул руки, машина вильнула на неровной дороге, и он снова схватился за руль.

— Тебе срочно нужно дело, есть шанс, что оно поможет тебе занять время. Без дела ты всегда становишься невыносимым и дерганым.

— А тебе, — Стив произнес это так, будто дважды подчеркнул, да еще и восклицательный знак поставил, — нужно расслабиться.

— Тогда почему я в машине, с тобой, еду заниматься дайвингом? Я не это понимаю под словом «расслабиться», а совершенно противоположное. Для меня расслабиться — значит посидеть перед телевизором, посмотреть баскетбол под пивко, а не тащиться за тобой в океан, скорей всего, кишащий акулами. И ядовитыми рыбами.

— Перестань возмущаться и наслаждайся поездкой, Дэнно.

— Перестань меня так называть.

Стив откинулся на сидении и махнул рукой в сторону дома, перед которым стояла огромная картонная фигура дайвера.

— Если ты заглянешь поглубже себе в душу, то поймешь, что на самом деле любишь, когда я называю тебя Дэнно.

— Ага, люблю, так же сильно, как пулю в голову. — Дэнни припарковался, заглушил мотор и на миг прислушался к внезапной тишине. — По крайней мере, под водой я буду избавлен от твоей болтовни.

— Вот, совсем другое отношение, молодец.

Стив смеялся одними глазами, а Дэнни ненавидел свою жизнь. Честное слово, ненавидел. В частности, тот день, когда лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт вмешался в его расследование и украл у него улики, а заодно привычный распорядок жизни и душевное равновесие.

Да, особенно душевное равновесие.

***

Тесса, владелица центра дайвинга, явно знала Стива. Стоило им войти, она быстренько рассказала им про технику безопасности и гражданскую ответственность, а потом пять минут сыпала техническими терминами, которые влетали Дэнни в одно ухо и тут же вылетали из другого, не задерживаясь в голове. Физика и химия больше представляли интерес для Стива, Дэнни же предпочитал наблюдать со стороны, пока другие решали его судьбу на ближайшие час-полтора. Имея в напарниках Стива, начинаешь более непринужденно относиться к потенциально опасным для жизни ситуациям. И эта его рубаха, из-под коротких рукавов которой дразняще выглядывали татуировки, тоже не особо помогала Дэнни сконцентрироваться. 

— Ласты без проблем ему подберем. — Тесса чуть склонила голову набок и откинула с лица прядь выгоревших на солнце волос. На ней был типичный гавайский пляжный наряд: бикини и шорты — пожалуй, единственное, что Дэнни мог оценить по достоинству в этом месте. Как оценить ее взгляд, которым она неторопливо прошлась по нему с головы до ног и обратно, он точно не знал, и это было немного лицемерно с его стороны, но Дэнни переживет. Главное, ни за что и никогда не рассказывать об этом Коно.

— А вот насчет костюма не уверена, — продолжала Тесса. — По-моему, те, что у нас есть, могут быть тесноваты в груди, но… — она ослепительно улыбнулась, — тут я особой проблемы не вижу.

— Спасибо, Тесса, — Стив тоже заулыбался и шагнул вперед, вставая между ней и Дэнни. Пока Дэнни боролся с искушением напомнить ему, что и сам в состоянии защитить свою честь — спасибо, но пройдите нахрен, — Стив его опередил:

— Ты принеси нам экипировку, а я дальше сам разберусь.

Тесса замялась в нерешительности, посмотрела на Дэнни, потом на Стива, на секунду поймала его взгляд, после чего непонятно, едва заметно ухмыльнулась. 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Основная часть лежит в сарае, так что подождите тут, я принесу вам костюмы.

— Это что сейчас было? — поинтересовался Дэнни, как только она исчезла из вида.

— Мы старые знакомые, вот и все, — быстро — слишком быстро — отозвался Стив.

— Вообще-то я говорил про те десять минут, когда вы болтали о давлении и газовых смесях, а не о твоем… чем бы это ни было. — Дэнни отвернулся, разглядывая плакат на стене. На плакате был изображен дайвер с тремя баллонами разного размера. К баллонам вели три стрелки от надписей «О2», «воздух» и «нитрокс». — Мне нужно знать что-то особенное, чтобы выжить?

— Да. — Стив чуть отодвинулся, сложил руки на груди и окинул Дэнни долгим, оценивающим взглядом. Его кривящиеся в усмешке губы не сулили ничего хорошего. — Держись поближе ко мне.

Да, Дэнни ненавидел тот день, когда лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт ворвался в его жизнь, ненавидел за внезапную вспышку горячего желания в животе и за то, как много времени ему понадобилось на ответ.

— По-моему, это обычно приводит к совершенно противоположному результату. Мне бы стоило бежать от тебя, как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. 

Слабая усмешка Стива превратилась в широкую улыбку.

— Я все равно быстрее, наверное, из-за твоего небольшого роста. В любом случае, ты почему-то не убегаешь.

— Это еще раз подтверждает, что я ненормальный.

— А мне это нравится в людях, — кивнул Стив с серьезным видом.

— Как ни странно, я не удивлен.

Стив хотел что-то ответить, но вернулась Тесса с двумя глянцево-черными костюмами на вешалках. Которые, судя по виду, сидеть будут в обтяжку. Да, Дэнни ненавидел свою жизнь. До глубины души. Правда.

***

Сараем на деле оказался большой грузовой контейнер, пропахший водорослями и мочой и слабо освещенный изнутри лишь дневным светом, проникающим через открытую дверь. Вдоль одной стены висели неопреновые костюмы разной степени ветхости, вдоль другой стояли пластиковые ящики с ластами и прочим снаряжением, в проходе по центру развернуться можно было разве что в одиночку. 

Дэнни остался у двери, забирать и складывать снаружи то, что Стив вытаскивал из ящиков: жилеты, грузила, ремни, и, наконец, фонарь, вроде того, каким пользовался утром. Работалось Дэнни в удовольствие — спасибо Стиву, который уже успел скинуть с себя рубашку, но гидрокостюм еще не надел. Дэнни даже не было нужды признаваться в своей слабости, чтобы оценить его привлекательность, его прекрасную физическую форму, его подтянутый живот и талию, переходящую в узкие бедра, его…

Так, все, хватит об этом.

— И почему ты всегда ходишь без рубашки? — поинтересовался Дэнни, когда Стив протянул ему две пары ласт. — Это какой-то культ, а я не в курсе?  
Отлично. Он же хотел о чем-нибудь другом думать.

Стив притормозил у выхода из контейнера. 

— Ну да. Называется «Гавайи». — Он облокотился о дверной косяк и с любопытством наклонил голову. — И кстати, а почему ты так упорно таскаешь на себе столько одежды? Здесь в галстуках и рубашках с длинными рукавами нет никакой необходимости.

— Почему это тебя так волнует?

Стив вышел на свет, прищурился на идеально голубое небо. Он был похож на картинку из фильма, солнечные лучи падали на его лицо, оттеняя скулы. 

— А с чего ты решил, что волнует?

— С того, сколько раз ты поднимал эту тему. К твоему сведению, это ненормально, когда один парень постоянно критикует одежду другого. Особенно обувь. Обувь это вообще запретная тема, понятно? — Присев на корточки, Дэнни начал рыться в куче снаряжения, просто чтобы занять руки и не пялиться. — И вообще, ни один из моих галстуков лично тебя еще не обидел.

Стив опустился рядом, потянул на себя один из ремней.

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть. 

— Ой, да брось.

— Галстуки для людей с материка. Гавайи это не материк. — Он взялся за одно из грузил. — Серьезно, пора уже признать, что ты стал своим, твой дом теперь здесь.

Дэнни откинулся на пятки и помотал головой:

— Я никогда не стану здесь своим, Стив. Никогда. — Он скрестил руки на груди и отвел взгляд, подальше от Стива и его серьезных глаз. — Как только Грейс подрастет достаточно, чтобы свалить из этого зеленого ада туда, где живут нормальные люди, а не серферы и танцовщицы хула… Тогда и я уеду.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — Вопрос прозвучал глухо и осторожно.

— Да. — Слово далось ему с трудом, но Дэнни все равно его произнес.

Стив взял с земли грузило и промолчал, словно задеревенел всем телом.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Стив поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь над ним. Солнце светило ему в спину, превращая в черный силуэт. — А вообще-то, скажи, тебе правда будет больно, если ты попробуешь не козлить хотя бы пять минут?

— Прости? — Дэнни тоже встал.

— Забудь. — Стив отвернулся, подхватил неопреновые рубашки, резкими движениями натянул свою, другую отдал Дэнни, едва на него глядя. — Надевай, потом возьмем баллоны, и я покажу, как правильно обращаться с жилетом.

В кои-то веки Дэнни решил не спорить.

***

Они действительно увидели несколько акул, но те дремали на песчаном дне и выглядели совсем не угрожающе. Пока Дэнни пытался контролировать уровень погружения, — точнее, глубину, — Стив плыл рядом, казалось, безо всяких усилий. Каждый раз, когда Дэнни готов был поддаться силам, толкающим его совсем не туда, куда он желал двигаться, Стив протягивал руку и регулировал количество воздуха в его жилете. Они держались так близко, что время от времени касались плечами. Собственное дыхание казалось Дэнни необычайно громким.

Внизу меж рифов мелькали разноцветные рыбки. Прямо перед ними, всего метрах в пятнадцати, проплыла черепаха. На расстоянии она казалась просто тенью на фоне голубизны подсвеченной солнцем воды и, несмотря на мощное, тяжелое тело, двигалась быстро и элегантно.

Грейс бы понравилось.

***

Выбравшись из воды, они почти не разговаривали, их общение свелось лишь к указаниям Стива и редким вопросам Дэнни, что и куда убирать. То ли потому, что он стал лучше понимать Стива, или просто к этому времени больше знал о нем, но Дэнни заметил, что в его движениях и позе больше не было непривычного напряжения. И это подсказало, что стоит немного попридержать язык, помолчать и подождать, пока то, что беспокоило Стива, не исчезнет или не проявит себя.

Когда они сели в машину, первые пару минут Стив так пристально разглядывал дорогу, будто та скрывала какую-то великую тайну. Потом расслабился на сидении и повернул голову, встретился с Дэнни взглядом — должно быть, впервые с момента их погружения, Дэнни не следил за такими вещами. Хотя, кого он обманывает, конечно, следил. Со Стивом он всегда за таким следил, и однажды ему придется это признать.

Но не сегодня.

— Итак? 

Стив не удосужился застегнуть рубашку до конца, и из-за того, что сидел вполоборота к Дэнни, ворот широко разошелся, а ткань на груди натянулась. Дэнни продрал стиснутое горло тихим кашлем.

— Было неплохо.

— Тебе понравилось, — торжествующе заявил Стив, в его позе не осталось и следа от недавнего напряжения. Он наклонился ближе, широко улыбаясь.

— Не вызвало отвращения, — поправил Дэнни. 

— Понравилось, — повторил Стив довольно. Глаза у него блестели. — Повторяй за мной: сегодня Стив показал мне часть Гавайев, которой я действительно наслаждался. Всегда пожалуйста, кстати.

Дэнни снова отвел глаза первым. Похоже, у него это уже входило в привычку, и слава богу, Коно не было рядом, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Он заметил многозначительные взгляды, которыми она все чаще обменивалась с Чином, и подкинуть им еще один повод — как рыть самому себе яму, а Дэнни не был идиотом. Только рядом со Стивом.

— Слушай, — он притормозил на перекрестке, — все было неплохо. Неплохо, понятно? Не круто, не восхитительно, ничего такого. И это совсем не значит, что я тебя прощаю за то, что вытащил меня из кровати в несусветную рань, только чтобы промокнуть и замерзнуть.

— Твоя кровать это преступление против сна. — Улыбка Стива была все такой же ослепительной. — И температура воды, между прочим, двадцать семь градусов.

— Двадцать шесть.

— Знаешь, твое изменившееся восприятие тепла и холода показывает, что ты приспосабливаешься к жизни на Гавайях.

— Маловероятно. — Дэнни набрал полную грудь воздуха, готовясь выдать привычную тираду о стереотипных серферах, вызывающем рак солнце и людях, которые совершенно не разбираются в хорошей пицце, но случайно поймал взгляд Стива и захлопнул рот.

— Мне вот интересно, — произнес Стив медленно, — ты так сильно не хочешь признавать очевидного, что даже не заметил, как на самом деле провел сегодня время с удовольствием? 

— Я не… — Дэнни резко замолчал. Он едва не вылетел на красный свет и прямо в другую машину. — А с каких пор для тебя так важно мое удовольствие?

Стив долго молчал, и когда ответил, свет уже сменился на зеленый и до дома Дэнни оставалось всего ничего.

— Я купил тебе три ночи в отеле «Кахала».

Может, это было еле заметное изменение в казавшемся на первый взгляд нейтральным тоне Стива, которое Дэнни еще пару месяцев назад просто не заметил бы. А может, сосредоточенный взгляд Стива или то, как подергивался его палец на бедре. Но что бы это ни было, сердце Дэнни вдруг замерло, а потом зашлось в бешеном ритме.

Непонятная ухмылка Тессы. Озабоченность Стива тем, как Дэнни относится к Гавайям, и его радость от того, что Дэнни понравилось занятие дайвингом. Как он завалился к Дэнни в их выходной. И еще много, очень много подобных моментов, и Дэнни все это проглядел. Твою ж мать, а еще детектив называется.

— Действительно, — подтвердил он, пристально глядя перед собой. — Купил. И ради меня заставил губернатора надавить на Рейчел и Стэна. И ты называешь меня Дэнно, сколько бы я ни просил этого не делать. И… — он замолчал и, даже не подумав включить поворотник, резко вырулил на обочину и остановился. Машина за ними взвизгнула тормозами, ее водитель, проезжая мимо, показал им средний палец, но Дэнни было плевать. В горле вдруг ужасно пересохло.

— Что такое, ты чего-то забыл? — спросил Стив. — Плиту не выключил? Где-то потерял свой любимый галстук? 

Под его напускным раздражением скрывалось что-то еще, чего Дэнни раньше не замечал. Он развернулся на сидении всем телом, подлокотник двери больно врезался в спину. В машине стало очень тихо, слышно было только их дыхание.

— Стив, — осторожно начал Дэнни, — скажи мне, что это было не свидание в твоем извращенном представлении.

— Прости? — Брови Стива сошлись к переносице, а взгляд оставался все таким же прямым и твердым. Только пальцы, лежавшие на бедре, еле заметно дернулись.

— Налетаешь на меня, когда я едва проснулся, а значит, не могу сопротивляться, — начал Дэнни, но Стив его перебил:

— По-моему, ты довольно бодро сопротивлялся.

— Обзываешь меня брюзгой, но все равно пускаешь за руль…

Стив вскинул руку.

— Я всего лишь констатировал факт. Ты меньше ворчишь, когда у тебя заняты руки — это факт. Не надо искать во всем скрытый смысл.

Дэнни наклонился ближе и сделал суровое лицо.

— Таскаешься передо мной туда-сюда без рубашки…

— А, значит, ты все-таки заметил. — Хорошо скрытое напряжение на лице Стива сменилось намеком на улыбку.

— Заметил, — резко отозвался Дэнни. — Ведешь себя, как последний собственник, с этой девицей из центра дайвинга.

Стив покачал головой, улыбаясь уже открыто.

— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь связываться с Тессой.

— Ты прав, не хочу. — Дэнни замолчал, вздохнул. Сложил руки на груди и тут же снова опустил. Его взгляд как-то сам по себе скользнул к губам Стива, и отвести глаза оказалось очень сложно, так же, как и сохранять ровный голос. — Но серьезно, ты втягиваешь меня в ситуацию, при которой мне придется полагаться на тебя, только чтобы похвастаться своими навыками? Совсем отчаялся, МакГарретт?

— Значит, ты впечатлился. — Стиву еще и наглости хватило ухмыльнуться. Дэнни парировал самым бесстрастным, равнодушным взглядом, на какой был способен в данных обстоятельствах. Получилось, судя по всему, не очень.

— Ты же бывший «морской котик». Уверен, для тебя это было проще простого.

— Верно.

Каким-то образом, Дэнни и сам не понял, как, но они оказались вдруг близко, чересчур близко, лицом друг к другу, и ему пришлось положить руку на приборную панель, чтобы удержаться и не качнуться вперед. 

— Так, и чего ты ухмыляешься?

— Потому что ты все еще не убегаешь. — Голос Стива был тих и серьезен, а глаза горели. Дэнни резко втянул воздух и подтвердил:

— Не убегаю.

— Хорошо, — заявил Стив. А затем, помедлив секунду, схватил его за ворот рубашки и притянул к себе. Рука Дэнни соскользнула с приборной панели прямо на бедро Стива, пальцы с силой впились в джинсовую ткань.

— И все равно, это было ужасное свидание. — Другой рукой Дэнни обхватил Стива за бок, прямо над ремнем, провел большим пальцем по животу. Стив дернулся, вскинул бедра, словно непроизвольно, и это была, пожалуй, самая восхитительная реакция, какой Дэнни когда-либо добивался простым прикосновением. Стив терял свой идеальный контроль только потому, что Дэнни его касался.

Охренеть, а они ведь еще даже не голые.

— Нет, — Стив как будто с трудом соображал, — вообще-то я не согласен, что свидание было ужасное.

— Было-было, — Дэнни чуть наклонил голову, скользнул губами по губам Стива, почувствовал его улыбку.

— Раз уж ты собираешься меня поцеловать… — Теплые пальцы скользнули Дэнни под рубашку, погладили ключицу. — Думаю, я все равно добился, чего хотел.

— Помолчи, — сказал Дэнни и сам заткнул ему рот.

***

Каким-то чудом им удалось добраться до квартиры, не спровоцировав аварию. Дэнни гнал явно с превышением скорости, а Стив тем временем забрался рукой к нему в ширинку и легонько водил пальцами по ткани боксеров. Каждый раз, когда Дэнни кидал на него быстрый взгляд, Стив улыбался и прижимал руку чуть сильнее. К тому моменту, как Дэнни вырулил к своему дому, ему с трудом удавалось держать глаза открытыми.

К счастью, по дороге к квартире соседи им не встретились.

***

— Тебе нужна новая кровать.

Стив, растянувшийся поперек матраса, выглядел сонным и довольным, полоски света расчерчивали его грудь и бедра. Дэнни ответил не сразу — пользуясь моментом, наслаждался видом. Потом бросил ему полотенце, получил в ответ недобрый взгляд, когда то влажно шлепнулось Стиву на живот. Несмотря на недовольство, Стив быстро обтерся и закинул полотенце куда-то в сторону.

— Моя кровать не предназначалась для двоих.

Помявшись, Дэнни присел на край матраса. Они, по сути, не успели… обсудить, как это все будет продолжаться, и будет ли вообще, чему продолжаться, но Дэнни скорее пулю в лоб себе пустит, чем спросит. Черт подери, он никогда не испытывал такой неловкости. Он чувствовал себя голым и беззащитным.

— Как я и сказал, — Стив внимательно разглядывал его снизу вверх, — тебе нужна новая кровать. Предназначенная для двоих.

Дэнни пытался сдержаться, но губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке. Он улегся ближе к Стиву — не касаясь, просто рядом. Стив перекатился на бок, подпер голову рукой, их лица оказались совсем близко. В такой позе и с лежащим на бедре обмякшим членом, любой другой выглядел бы нелепо, но Дэнни уже смирился с тем, что Стив был бы чертовски привлекательным даже в плаще и трико. Ну, по крайней мере, для Дэнни. Что, вероятно, многое говорило о его душевном здоровье. 

Чуть поколебавшись, он передвинул руку так, что костяшки пальцев уперлись в живот Стива.

— Знаешь, тебе все-таки нужно пересмотреть свою методику свиданий.

Стив усмехнулся беззаботно.

— А мне она кажется довольно успешной, учитывая обстоятельства. И раз уж дорогой отель и бассейн с дельфинами не сработали…

— Да тебя тогда даже рядом не было. — Дэнни пошевелился, пружины матраса громко возмутились, и, пожалуй, Стив был прав — кровать, подходящая для двоих, была не худшей идеей за сегодня.

— Не было, — согласился Стив и, помолчав, добавил: — Но я подумал, если Грейс полюбит Гавайи, то вполне вероятно, и ты тоже. Хотя, конечно, никогда этого не признаешь.

— Неплохой план. Ну, по твоим меркам. 

Если бы Дэнни чуть приподнял голову, то смог бы его поцеловать. Раньше он довольно равнодушно относился к поцелуям, но Стив отлично умел целоваться. Конечно же, умел, вечно во всем идеальный засранец. А еще он был Стивом, так что само собой Дэнни будет брать от него по максимуму все, что сможет.

Дэнни скользнул рукой ниже — веки Стива дрогнули — и даже не смог изобразить недовольство, когда Стив довольно грубо притянул его к себе. Вполне вероятно, завтра Дэнни найдет следы его пальцев на своих руках. Ну, это будут не первые синяки, полученные из-за Стива, но определенно те, которым он будет радоваться.

— Ведь не только Грейс держит тебя на Гавайях, — то ли спросил, то ли констатировал Стив. Вблизи на его подбородке были заметны несколько клочков щетины, свидетельствовавших, что этим утром он все-таки брился не так тщательно, как обычно. В груди у Дэнни вдруг стало легко и свободно. 

— Нет. — Он покачал головой и повторил: — Нет, не только она.

Он перекатился, подмяв Стива под себя, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Кровать снова яростно заскрипела, и Стив улыбнулся. Дэнни уткнулся носом ему в шею, пряча ответную улыбку.


End file.
